


Flying Arrows

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, POV Derek, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words embrace, mouse and branch





	Flying Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles) and I wrote another drabble for the [Sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171138886514/derek-hunched-over-stiles-body-as-arrows-flew-all)
> 
> This was inspired by [this](http://solidsender.tumblr.com/post/79881182121/part-drawing-part-manip-inspired-by-this) amazing art!

Derek hunched over Stiles’ body as arrows flew all around. One splintered the branch above his head, and he growled and pressed himself over Stiles more.

Stiles was so still, so silent. Silent as a mouse. If it wasn’t for the steady heartbeat Derek could detect underneath all the blood, he’d think the worst.

Derek’s eyes bled red as arrows pierced his arms and back as he protected Stiles. Finally the rest of the pack arrived, and Derek pulled Stiles tightly into his embrace and rushed off towards safety. 

An hour later, Stiles’ eyes opened and Derek sighed in relief.


End file.
